


sa umaga

by nezukos



Series: ways to say i love you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, will add tags as I post more
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: at magpasa-hanggang umaga, ikaw ay akin pa rin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: ways to say i love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	sa umaga

**Author's Note:**

> kailangan ko magsulat or else hindi mahahasa creativity ko lol
> 
> Isang koleksyon ng iba't-ibang senaryo kung saan ang mga katagang _mahal kita_ ang iikot sa mga kwento.
> 
> so basically, i have a list of scenarios i got from tumblr. also i've been thinking about doing more challenges for myself. the upcoming one is all about plant aus. 
> 
> if you thought i've been gone, well nakapagsulat ako ng kaisoo english fics ulit somewhere in aff. not gonna tell where. i'm still eyeing my target to reach 100 fics by the end of the year wahahaha.

Pumapalo na ang sinag ng araw mula sa bintana kahit alas seis y media pa lang ng umaga.

Nang dahil sa liwanang, nagising si Jongin at otomatikong napatingin sa orasan na nakasabit sa dingding.

Maaga pa para magising, wika ng kanyang isipan.

Sa mga normal na araw, hindi siya palagising ng maaga at kung magigising man ay babalik muli siya sa pagkatulog. Pero imbis na gawin ito sa kasalukuyan, ang kamay na humihimas sa kanyang hubad na dibdib at ang lalaking nakasiksik sa kanyang tagiliran ang nagpabago ng lahat.

Sa mala-porselana nitong kutis hanggang sa mahahaba at makulot nitong mga pilikmata, parang kahapon lang kung iisipin ni Jongin nang magbuklod ang mga damdamin nilang dalawa ng pinakamamahal.

Mula sa pagiging DJ ni Jongin at sa pagiging sikat na varsity player ng volleyball at libero ng team na si Kyungsoo, sa isang beses nilang nagkasama sa isang night hang out na naging minsan hanggang mapadalas, nagkapalagayan sila ng loob dahil parang magic at tinadhana dahil magkasundong-magkasundo sila sa kahit anong trip ng isa sa buhay.

Perfect. A match made in heaven.

Maniwala man ang iba o hindi pero walang naganap na ligawan sa kanilang dalawa. Basta sila, alam nilang may mapapapatunguhan ang relasyon nila. Na kaya itong i-level up higit pa sa pagiging magkaibigan.

And they just decided to be  _ a thing. _

At nitong gabi lang, nagpropose na rin si Jongin sa kanya after two years of being in a relationship.

Para sa iba, masyado daw maaga pa, pero para sa kanilang dalawa, hindi ito nasusukat sa bilang ng taon ng kanilang pinagsamahan. Basta ang alam nila, swak sila para sa isa’t-isa at ready na sila mag-commit sa next level ng kanilang relationship.

_ Putangina _

Kadalasan, hindi na lang mapigilan ni Jongin magmura sa isip sa tuwing napapatulala na lang bigla sa kasintahan.

Ang swerte swerte ng pakiramdam niya dahil may isang Kyungsoo siya na bumubuo sa bawat araw niya, na siyang nagtatanggal ng pagod sa bawat paghihirap niya sa buhay o sa trabaho man. Ang siyang nagbibigay kulay sa buhay niyang akala niya noon na hanggang don na lang--na wala nang kaabang-abang sa buhay niya.

But then came Kyungsoo.

Tumagilid siya para humarap sa lalaking mahal. Dinala niya ang kamay nito sa kanyang baywang at nilapit pa maigi sa kanya.

Hubad man ang kanyang pantaas, hubad naman ang pang-ibaba ni Kyungsoo.

At ang terno ng pyjamas ni Jongin, iyon ay suot ni Kyungsoo.

Pinagmas dan niya ang payapang mukha nito at sinudot ang malambot nitong pisngi.

Akala mo hindi volleyball player sa lambot pero natural na ata talaga kay Kyungsoo na magkaroon ng malambot na pisngi na nagpapaalala lagi kay Jongin sa marshmallow.

Isang trivia pa para sa magkasintahang ito, marshmallow actually ang tawag ni Jongin sa kanya. Marshy kung shortcut.

Mareklamo si Kyungsoo kapag tinatawag siyang ganun ni Jongin pero malakas talaga mang-asar ang matangkad sa maliit na si Kyungsoo. Kaya kinalaunan din ay wala na rin nagawa ang mga reklamo ni Kyungsoo at hinayaan na lang si Jongin na tawagin siya ng kung anu-ano.

Bukod sa marshmallow, little penguin o pengu rin ang tawag niya sa kanya. Minsan baby, minsan babe, o di kaya naman ay inaasar niya itong Mister Kyungsoo Kim.

Aliw na aliw kasi itong si Jongin na asarin si Kyungsoo lalo na kapag nagrereklamo na ito ngunit namumula naman ang mukha.

Ang cute cute lang.

Kaya sa ilang minuto na hindi na mabilang ni Jongin, tinitigan lang niya ang mahal na ngayon ay fiance na niya. Pinanood niya itong ngumuso habang tulog, lumabi, kumamot sa mukha, sa ilong, sa leeg at pinanood rin ang mga mapupulang labi nito na umuwang bahagya na siya namang sinasara ni Jongin na may ngiti sa labi.

Maglaway man si Kyungsoo, cute pa rin siya sa paningin ni Jongin.

Hindi na nga niya maimagine ang buhay na wala ang taong ito sa harap niya.

Bukod pa roon, hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na pumayag na si Kyungsoo na ikasal sila.

Dahil nga 2 years pa lang. Pero same page sila ni Kyungsoo kaya heto na talaga.

At dumilat bigla si Kyungsoo.

Huli tuloy siya sa akto na nakatingin.

Pero tangina, sino ba naman kasi ang hindi mapapatitig sa kagandahang taglay ni Kyungsoo. Parang anghel. Napakaamo ng mukha. Napakaganda.

Maganda sobra. Literal.

“I love you.”

Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Jongin sa narinig sa fiance. Hindi iyon madalas sabihin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pero sa tuwing sinasabi ito ng fiance, pucha, parang sasabog na ang puso ni Jongin sa sobrang saya.

Natameme si Jongin dahil di niya kasi iyon inasahan lalo na’t kakagising lang din ni Kyungsoo.

Pero bago pa siya makapagsalita, sumiksik na muli si Kyungsoo sa kanya at binaon nito ang mukha sa kanyang dibdib at napapikit muli.

Niyakap pabalik ni Jongin ang fiance, ngiting-ngiti at sinabi, “Nananaginip ka pa ata, Soo. Narinig mo ba ang sinabi mo?” tiningnan niya ito at ngumuso dahil tinulugan na siya ni Kyungsoo. Pero natawa pa rin siya nang mahina sa tuwa.

“Nananaginip ka pa nga.”

Niyakap niya ito muli at pinatong niya ang ulo sa ulo ng mahal.

“Di ako nananaginip.” Sagot ng lalaki sa dibdib niya kaya napaatras muli si Jongin at tiningnan ang fiance na tumingala rin sa kanya. “I love you, Jongin.” Pag-uulit nito sa kanya at pucha kumikirot ang dibdib niya sa kilig. Sabayan pa yun ng pagkiskis ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang dibdib.

Shit.

Isang ngiti at siya ring sabi, “I love you too, Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal kita.”

Isang paghimig lang ang sagot ng fiance sa kanya.

Sinilip niya ito mula sa pagkakakulong nito sa kanyang mga bisig. Nakapikit na muli si Kyungsoo dala ang napakagandang ngiti sa labi.

Wala nang anupa’t humalik na lamang si Jongin sa noo ng kasintahan at napapikit na muli.

Maaga pa para bumangon.

Ngunit sa mga susunod na araw ay siyang paglapit din ng mga araw na gigising na si Jongin na una niyang makikita sa kanyang paggising ay si Kyungsoo at wala nang iba pa.

Hindi na rin siya makapaghintay pa.


End file.
